conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Constructed Mythology:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style. It holds all of the editing information necessary to create a proper article. = Part I: The basic article = Introduction The introduction to an article should summarize the entire page (for visitors who want to skimp along). The title of the page should be bolded. For example: ---- Greensville is a city near Atlantis. It had 500,000 people as of 2006 and is one of the largest cities in the ocean. ---- The introduction should be longer for larger pages, such as a paragraph or two, and smaller for smaller pages, maybe a sentence or two. Body The body of the page should be divided into sections, using the equal signs. There are multiple levels of sections. *=Foo= (largest) * Foo * Foo * Foo * Foo (smallest) The body should go into great detail of the subject, from its history to its functions and properties. The body should cover all bases of the subject. For example, an article about a city would cover its history, demographics, climate, geography, architecture, education, transportation, culture, and economy. So there should be different sections for each subject. Use Template:City for a template for all of this. Ending See Also If your article is related to something else, then you link to those articles in the See Also section. The see also section is for all links directly related to the article, such as a link to the country a city is in. References References are not necessary on ConMyth, because everything is fictional. If you want to put fictional references into your article, put the following code in: and this in the references section at the bottom of the page: Remember to put your source in the space between so the code will work. External links External links are links that go to pages outside of Wikia's network. These should be modeled after the "See Also" section. SPAM LINKS ARE NOT ALLOWED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Spammers will be blocked for adding too many bad links to articles. Redirect pages To redirect one page to another, so people won't end up writing a page that already exists, put #REDIRECT [[]] on the page and the page's full name in the brackets. When you save the page, you should see an arrow pointing to the link to the correct page. Click on the link, and you should see (redirected from ) at the top of the page. Disambiguation page When there are two articles with the same name, create a disambiguation page to link to two or more pages. For example, Nottingham (town) and Nottingham (football team) both have the word Nottingham in them, so create the page Nottingham to link to both of them. = Part II: Grammar and spelling = American English or British English? Since a wiki is a joint community with many across the world, sometimes people ask whether to use American English or British English. At ImagineWiki, we accept any form of English. If possible, we recommend American English for most articles. British English is fine, though, so if British English is used in an article, please do not remove it. Grammar Periods The period or stop mark (.''') should be used at the end of every sentence. When starting a new sentence after a period, you should use at least one space ( ) and no more than two before starting the sentence. Commas and quotation marks A '''comma (,''') should be used in-between select words and after the words '''and, but, or or. A comma is vital to the structure of a sentence. If commas are not used in a sentence, it will be considered a "run-on" sentence, or a sentence that does not slow down. Please use a space after every comma. Quotation marks (" ") are symbols that are used before and after quotes to show their starting and ending points. For example: :The prime minister said that "the disaster is tragic to many communities". Quotation marks should be used around ALL quotes to prevent any point-of-view remarks in an article. Spell-check We recommend that you use spell-check while editing. Spell-check will decrease the number of spelling mistakes in articles, and the number of edits contributed to them. Where to get spell-check Mozilla Firefox version 2 has a built in spell checker that automatically identifies misspelled words. Much like Microsoft Word, it underlines the unknown word. Right-click to open a list of possible words to replace it with, or add it to Mozilla's dictionary. As for Internet Explorer (IE) and other browsers, there are many spell-check add-ons available for download at websites such as CNET's Download.com = Part III: Images and tables = Images and other media Uploading files To upload a file, simply go to ' ' and fill in the required fields to upload a file. '''DO NOT UPLOAD COPYRIGHTED FILES WITHOUT PERMISSION OR A FAIR-USE REASON'. You can be blocked for submitting copyrighted work without permission first. Adding images to articles To add an image to an article, simply put: Which will produce the full-sized image. ImagineWiki accepts many different image formats, including *Portable Network Graphics (.png) *Scalable Vector Graphics (.svg) *Joint Photographic Experts Group (.jpg, .jpeg) *Bitmap (.bmp, .dib) Tables A table is an organized way of showing data on an article. To create a simple table, type the following: and fill in the fields. For a table with borders (which is what we recommend), replace class="wikitable" with border="(add border size here)" =Part IV: Templates= Adding templates to an article To add a template to an userpage/article, add this: and the template will appear. When a template has fields to fill in (you might see } in the text) then fill it in like this: Creating templates All templates are designed to be a complicated code that can be used anywhere without too much stress to the editor. Many templates have different codes. Wikipedia is a good place to get codes for templates, yet they aren't guaranteed to work on Wikia. To create a new template, simply put "Template:" in front of the name. =See also= *Wikipedia's Manual of Style Category:Help